


Пока нет

by smokeymoon, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: мини G - PG-13 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: Стив открывает дверь и глядит на него во все глаза. Оба не двигаются, только смотрят друг на друга в упор. Во взгляде Стива удивление, смущение и неуверенность, а еще осторожная надежда. И он думает, видит ли Стив хоть что-нибудь в его глазах. Скорей всего, нет. В них наверняка та же пустота, что и в душе.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: мини G - PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608529
Kudos: 51





	Пока нет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How am I Gonna be an Optimist About This?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600895) by [sidium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidium/pseuds/sidium). 



> Пост!ЗС.

Он появляется у Стива на пороге в середине ночи – очень просто найти адрес, зная имя – и не знает, что делать дальше. Чувство времени полностью отказало. У него сейчас так по многим пунктам. Но теперь он хотя бы понимает это. Он стучит в дверь живой рукой, не очень-то осознавая, почему это важно.

Стив открывает дверь и глядит на него во все глаза. Оба не двигаются, только смотрят друг на друга в упор. Во взгляде Стива удивление, смущение и неуверенность, а еще осторожная надежда. И он думает, видит ли Стив хоть что-нибудь в его глазах. Скорей всего, нет. В них наверняка та же пустота, что и в душе. 

Он вдруг понимает, что Стив ждет. Нападения, слов приветствия, черт знает чего еще. Он знает, что должен быть какой-то очевидный ответ, изо всех сил ищет его у себя в голове и в конце концов опускает взгляд на босые ноги Стива, отпуская напряжение момента. Он здесь не для того, чтобы напасть.

Он пришел сдаться. 

Теперь, когда Гидры больше нет, ему некуда идти, и Стив… Стив – неясной тенью маячит у него в голове, и он эту тень никак не может ухватить. Зато он знает ощущение, которое рождается у него в груди с появлением Стива. Это как якорь, за который можно уцепиться. Надежда. И слепая вера в то, что Стив поможет. И пусть она густо замешана со страхом и смятением… но она есть.

– Баки? – осторожно спрашивает Стив.

Он честно отвечает:

– Пока нет.

* * *

Проходят дни. Он выходит из ванной, голова ужасно чешется, но он не обращает на это внимания. Еще он чувствует себя голым, но и это неважно. Он садится за стол и молча начинает есть то, что приготовил для него Стив – тосты, яйца, бекон. Все это кажется очень знакомым и будто не раз происходило в прошлом.

Это нормально.

(Это совершенно дико.)

Он поднимает глаза – Стив разглядывает его волосы. Конечно, Стив видит, что он подстригся криво – в зеркале не все хорошо видно – да и теми ножницами, которые он смог найти, подстричь ровно не вышло. В некоторых местах волосы на полдюйма длиннее остальных, в других – на полдюйма короче, чем он планировал. Вообще не должно быть заметно, но когда ты пытался оставить ежик волос в дюйм длиной, наверно, все же видны огрехи. 

– Можно я спрошу? Зачем? – осторожно говорит Стив.

Он знает, что стоит тряхнуть головой, не говоря ни слова, и Стив больше ничего не спросит. Стива вообще устраивает все, что касается его, – даже когда он молчит днями напролет, пытаясь понять, что же сказать (как бы он ответил, если бы был Баки, с которым говорит Стив) и что вообще делать дальше. Он в сотый раз перечитывает свое дело. Он смотрит телек, читает книги, которые нашел в этой квартире. Иногда он уходит на пробежку, чтобы проветрить мозги, и знает, что Стив готов к тому, что он может не вернуться. Стив не пытается его остановить. Ни разу не пытался. Но всякий раз, когда он возвращается, на лице у Стива отчетливо видно облегчение. 

Стив слушает его крики по ночам и сидит рядом (но не трогает, никогда не трогает), а еще отвечает на вопросы. Вопросы о том, что было раньше, – смелости задать их хватает только ночью. О том, кем он был. Кем был Стив и кем стал сейчас. Что связывало их в прошлом и как они жили. Настоящие воспоминания вместо мутных ночных кошмаров. Правда, среди них есть много такого, о чем Стив не узнает никогда. Об этом он не спрашивает, просто считает правдой. Особенно то, чего лучше бы не было. Особенно это. 

Стив принимает его любым – и это чудовищная ошибка с его стороны, но в последнее время он за это благодарен. Ему дали второй шанс (совершенно незаслуженно), и он это знает. 

Стив терпеливо ждет ответа.

Он глубоко вдыхает, не отрывая взгляда от тарелки. Понимает, что, наверное, это имеет смысл только для него, но хочет рассказать Стиву – это та малость, которую он может сделать. 

– Я не такой, каким они меня сделали, – глухо говорит он, слова звучат неуверенно. – Но и не такой, каким ты меня помнишь.

Стив ухмыляется, но не зло, а так, будто все понимает. Можно даже сказать, что Стив… словно гордится им. От этого внутри становится тепло, и он не знает, чего хочет больше – насладиться этим ощущением или скорей подавить его. В нем еще жив Зимний Солдат, изуродованная часть его самого. Иногда он сомневается, стоит ли возвращать воспоминания и пытаться стать «Баки», или проще остаться бездумным оружием.

Да глупости все. Это просто стрижка.

Но. 

Он не может изменить того, что сделал, и он это знает. Погибшие от его руки люди. «Завершенные миссии». Годы в криокамере. Он не может ничего поделать с тем, что его рука – часть его тела – теперь воплощение высокотехнологичных разработок Гидры. Она настолько тщательно соединена с его мышцами и сухожилиями, что избавиться от нее без обширного и непоправимого ущерба не выйдет. Он не властен над собственной памятью и не контролирует ее восстановление. 

Зато он может контролировать свои чертовы волосы. Его внешний вид, возможно, только возможно, способен влиять на то, каким его видят окружающие. Самую малость.

– У меня есть машинка для стрижки волос, хочешь, я подравняю? – непринужденно спрашивает Стив, отпивая из стакана апельсиновый сок.

Секунду он колеблется. (Стив не должен настолько легко и безотчетно его принимать, это глупо. Он вообще понимает?..) Он хочет быть самим собой, чтобы никто не смел лепить его по своему усмотрению. Даже если это идиотская, криво сделанная стрижка.

– Пока нет.

* * *

Проходят недели. Стиву звонят разные люди (бывшие представители Щ.И.Т.а, Мстители, люди, которых Баки вроде бы должен знать, но не помнит) и просят о помощи. Приходят с наводками на высокопоставленных членов Гидры. Ее девиз был чертовски верным, думает Баки, – отрубишь одну голову, на ее месте вырастет две новых. Каждый раз Стив рассказывает ему, куда отправляется (безграничное доверие – говорить Зимнему Солдату о подробностях миссии, без колебаний раскрывая конфиденциальную информацию) и когда планирует вернуться. И каждый раз Стив просит его не уходить. Каждый раз. («Пожалуйста, будь здесь, когда я вернусь. Прошу.»)

А он каждый раз кивает, не представляя, куда еще ему идти. Он бы пошел со Стивом, но друг Стива (тот крылатый, которого зовут Сэмом) не доверяет ему. Сэм даже разок пытался с ним поговорить, хотел обсудить разное (его прошлое, совершенные преступления, его планы на будущее, Стива), но он не сказал ему ни слова. Он не хотел (да и сейчас не хочет) обсуждать это с кем бы то ни было, а если бы вдруг и захотел, то далеко не факт, что выбрал бы собеседником Сэма. Сэм хочет ему верить, это видно, но Сэм слишком умен, а еще защищает Стива, за это Сэм ему нравится.

Он и сам себе не доверяет. И не представляет, как поведет себя, если столкнется с Гидрой. Все станет как раньше? Все, чего он достиг: с трудом возвращающиеся зыбкие воспоминания, слова, образы, чувства – все это исчезнет по щелчку чьих-то пальцев? Едва обретенная опора вновь уйдет из-под ног и вернется Зимний Солдат?

Стив спрашивает, хочет ли он пойти с ним, явно и непринужденно приглашая. Стив ему доверяет. Целиком и полностью. А он не понимает, хорошо ему от этого или плохо. Стоящий в дверях Сэм окидывает его взглядом. Даже когда на нем обычная уличная одежда, которую купил ему Стив, – джинсы и толстовка (теперь ему нравятся длинные рукава) – и ничего не выдает в нем Зимнего Солдата, Сэм все равно видит в нем угрозу. Умный мужик. Сэм прикроет Стиву спину в бою – и это больше того, о чем он мог бы просить. 

Он видит надежду у Стива в глазах, надежду на то, что «Баки» наконец вернулся и готов к службе. Только это не так.

Он мотает головой. Он будет здесь, когда Стив вернется. Он всегда здесь, но все же говорит:

– Пока нет.

* * *

В один тихий и спокойный день Стив его целует. К этому моменту он уже с полгода живет у Стива и спит на его диване. (Стив предлагал снять квартиру побольше, чтобы у него была своя спальня. Но он сказал нет. Личное пространство и мирный сон все еще ему чужды).

Это не то чтобы неожиданно – Стив не скрывает своих намерений. Они сидят на диване, смотрят старый фильм (близко друг к другу, он уже не шарахается от прикосновений), и Стив разворачивается к нему, улыбаясь шутке на экране. (Он уже научился понимать юмор – с подачи Стива, конечно – но в основном черный. И не всегда).

Он понимает, что сейчас произойдет, еще до того, как повернуть голову, и вопреки здравому смыслу (своим страхам и неуверенности), он позволяет этому случиться. Просто потому, что он так хочет. Непривычное ощущение.

У Стива мягкие губы, и он без стеснения отвечает на поцелуй. Ему нравится. Есть в этом ощущение правильности происходящего, будто так и должно быть. Поцелуй сдержанный и почти целомудренный, и ни один из них не пытается сделать его чем-то большим.

В груди становится тесно и горячо, но он старается не обращать на это внимания и сосредоточиться на Стиве – единственном, в чем он уверен в этом мире. Проблема в том, чего он не помнит.

Он помнит ночи, проведенные со Стивом под одним одеялом в тесной холодной квартирке. Он помнит, как танцевал с девчонками, насколько легко и уверенно себя вел, и как они теряли голову в его объятьях. Помнит, как со всей силой своего красноречия уговаривал хозяина квартиры разрешить им заплатить ренту на пару недель позже. Он помнит, как смотрел на Стива, рисующего что-то на жалком клочке бумаги. Помнит, что у него аллергия на арахисовое масло и как однажды из-за этого он чуть не умер. Он помнит случайные подработки, за которые брался, чтобы оплатить счета, и на что ему приходилось идти, чтобы купить Стиву лекарства. Он помнит, как смеялся над шутками Стива и как сам светился от счастья, когда Стив смеялся над его шутками. Воспоминаний так много, что иногда они волной накрывают его, но лишь потому, что в памяти до сих пор слишком много пустоты. 

Но он не помнит, целовал ли Стива раньше, хотел ли когда-нибудь этого? Может, и хотел. Он не знает, почему это важно – он теперь вообще очень многого не знает – но все же это важно. Ему нужно знать, случалось ли это раньше, или сейчас у них обоих это впервые. Он хочет вспомнить сам, без подсказок. 

Он отстраняется и опускает голову. Сердце выпрыгивает из груди, в ушах гулкий стук. 

– Прости, – начинает Стив, сидя по-прежнему так близко, что он чувствует его дыхание на своей коже. – Не надо было мне…

Он поднимает руку, не давая Стиву закончить, и с сожалением улыбается. 

– Все нормально, не извиняйся, – говорит он. (Он даже горд тем, как легко у него получается это сказать. Он наверно теперь сможет перешучиваться со Стивом, заполняя молчание словами, а не оставлять его как раньше пустым и напряженным). – Просто… пока нет.

* * *

Проходят месяцы.

– Я хочу пойти с тобой, – говорит он, стоя на пороге спальни Стива и глядя, как тот с привычной скурпулезностью собирается на очередное задание. И пусть Щ.И.Т.а уже нет, и в армии Стив тоже не служит, но старые военные привычки никуда не делись, и Стив никогда не перестанет быть самим собой.

И за это он уже не раз благодарил Господа.

– Уверен? – спокойно спрашивает Стив без насмешки или сомнения, лишь чтобы дать понять, что никто на него не давит и решение только за ним. Он знает, что его ответ нужен не Стиву, не Сэму или другим Мстителям, все еще глядящим на него с недоверием, даже не Гидре. (Хотя, говоря по правде, он всегда отвечал только Стиву, даже когда спрашивал кто-то другой).

– Если ты позволишь, то да, – наконец говорит он. 

Он хочет пойти со Стивом, по-настоящему хочет, и не потому, что нет вариантов получше.

Он не может изменить того, что сделал, но может быть… Может быть, у него есть шанс отдать долги и возместить хотя бы толику причиненного вреда. Да, темное прошлое навсегда останется с ним, но он, возможно, сможет сам определить свое будущее. Доказать Стиву (Сэму, Мстителям, себе, всем), что безграничное доверие Стива не было ошибкой. Что он его заслуживает. Может быть, однажды ему удастся разобрать Зимнего Солдата на запчасти, взять из них полезное (бионическую руку, боевые навыки) и использовать для дел более достойных, чем заказные убийства. А остальное за ненадобностью со временем исчезнет.

Может быть.

Он понимает, что пока размышлял, Стив что-то ему говорил. Он поднимает голову, когда Стив окликает его:

– Баки? 

И Баки смущенно отвечает:

– Да. Похоже на то.


End file.
